marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamora (Earth-199999)
, ally of Thor; formerly Thanos, Ronan, | Relatives = Unnamed parents (deceased); Thanos (adoptive father, deceased); Nebula (adoptive sister); Black Order (adoptive siblings) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Benatar (mobile); formerly Eclector (mobile); Milano (mobile); Kyln; formerly Dark Aster (mobile) | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = 2008 Grets }} | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Dark RedCategory:Red Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Zehoberi | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary; former assassin | Education = | Origin = Last survivor of Zen-Whoberi enhanced with cybernetics and trained as an assassin by her adoptive father Thanos }} | PlaceOfBirth = Zen-Whoberi | PlaceOfDeath = Vormir | Creators = James Gunn; Nicole Perlman | First = Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude #1 | Death = | Quotation = I'm a warrior, an assassin. I don't dance. | Speaker = Gamora | QuoteSource = Guardians of the Galaxy (film) | HistoryText = Origin Gamora was raised from childhood by Thanos and Ronan to be a galaxy-class killer. She was forced to maintain an intense rivalry with her "sibling" Nebula in order to survive and proved to be the dominant combatant of the two at every turn, although she also acted as a friend and mentor to Nebula. At some point, Gamora was tasked with finding the location of the Soul Stone. She found it on Vormir, but together with Nebula, she burned the map to the Soul Stone so that no one would find it. The Orb As an adult, and still serving Thanos, Gamora and Nebula were tasked with finding the Orb of Morag. Nebula went ahead to Praxius IX to search the Cloud Tombs, while Gamora arrived later as "backup". When Gamora arrived at the tombs, she found Nebula stuck in a net, and the orb nowhere to be seen. Thanos told her to leave Nebula, but before departing she left Nebula a knife. Sometime later, Gamora started to resent working for Thanos and Ronan. Having made a reputation for herself as an assassin, she came to the attention of Taneleer Tivan, also known as the "Collector", who hired her to retrieve the orb for him. Gamora hesitantly accepted, and the Collector told her that the orb would be at the Temple Vault of Morag. Her chance came when she was assigned by Ronan to retrieve the orb from an outlaw named Peter Quill who she intercepted on Xandar. Her attempt to snatch the orb from him resulted in a chaotic confrontation when Quill fought back with unexpected tenacity, and then bounty hunters Rocket and Groot got involved trying to collect a bounty on Peter Quill's head. The three-way fight attracted the attention of the Nova Corps, and all four were captured and imprisoned in the Kyln. Many prisoners in the Kyln wanted to kill Gamora for they blamed her for the many lives Ronan had taken, and on the first night, a group of prisoners took her to the shower rooms to kill her. The would-be lynch mob was interrupted by an inmate by the name of Drax who demanded the right to kill her because Ronan had killed Drax's family and Gamora was guilty by association. Quill was next to interrupt the stand off, and managed to convince Drax to stay his hand for the time being. Gamora was confused as to why Quill would save her, but then he explained later on that once Rocket busted them out of prison, she'd have to take them to the third party to sell the orb, and the profit would be split between her, Quill, Rocket, and Groot. The next day, Quill, Gamora, and Rocket planned their escape. While Rocket was explaining his plan, Groot stole the battery they needed putting their escape plan unexpectedly into motion. Fighting their way into the control booth, they were joined by Drax before Rocket gained full control over the facility and flew them clear in the detached control booth. When Peter excused himself to go back for something he had left behind, Gamora was insistent that they leave without him, but then she discovered that he had taken the Orb of Morag with him forcing her to accept delaying their escape. She was relieved when he returned shortly thereafter but was dismayed when she learned that all he had gone back for was a music player. The group flew to Knowhere, the severed head of an ancient celestial being which had been turned into a mining colony, so Gamora could sell the Orb of Morag to the Collector. While waiting for the buyer, Quill talked with Gamora, trying seducing her while introducing her to music and weaving a tale of heroism about Kevin Bacon, but Gamora drew a knife on him to end his advances. Then they saw Rocket, Groot and Drax getting into a bar fight, so they went to halt the fight, only to have Drax leave, angry and drunk, so it was only Gamora, Quill, Rocket and Groot who went to see the Collector. When they reached the Collector Gamora made the introductions, and they handed over the orb. The Collector told them that the orb contained one of the Infinity Stones, powerful gems that could destroy entire planets. Unlocking the orb for them to see, the Collector continued his rendition of the stone's history, only to be interrupted by his assistant who reached for the Infinity Stone in an attempt to use its power to escape the Collector's control. There was no way she could handle that level of unrestrained power, however, and she along with much of the room were consumed in a brilliant explosion of the stone's power. Gamora had taken cover from the blast and found that her other misfit acquaintances had likewise survived. Rocket insisted that they hand the orb over to Ronan, but equally fearful of its power Gamora proposed an alternative strategy to turn it over to the Nova Corps, reasoning that such power should not be in any hands, especially Ronan's. The argument over what do with the relic was cut short by the arrival of Ronan and Nebula. Gamora, Quill, and Rocket, immediately took advantage of some nearby mining pods to fight off their attackers although the mining pods were critically outgunned by the superior firepower of the Necrocraft fighters that Nebula and Ronan's pilots were flying. After flying clear of Knowhere, Gamora came under direct attack from her sister when Nebula determined it was she who was making off with the coveted Infinity Stone. Her mining pod was quickly blasted apart whereupon Nebula made off with the orb and left Gamora to die in the vacuum of space. Gamora awoke on a Ravager craft a short time later and learned that Quill had risked his life to save her, which had landed them both in jeopardy as prisoners of Yondu Udonta and his Ravagers. The Ravagers were deep in discussion of whether or not to kill the pair when Quill began talking his way out of the situation by offering the Orb of Morag in a trade if the Ravagers helped them wrest it from Ronan's grasp. Just then Rocket, Groot and Drax aboard the comparatively small Milano launched an ineffectual attack and threatened to destroy the much larger Ravager ship, but Quill talked them down and told them he had a plan. The plan as it turned out proved to be just hollow rhetoric, but as they debated their predicament they each came around to the conclusion that they had to retrieve the orb and save the galaxy. Guardians of the Galaxy Upon arriving at Xandar, Peter, Groot, Gamora, and Drax, set out on the Milano to breach the hull of the Dark Aster and affect a direct attack against Ronan, while Rocket, Yondu and the Ravagers provided air cover against Ronan's Necrocraft fighters outside. The Milano was destroyed upon entry to the Dark Aster, but Gamora and the others were able to proceed with their objective unscathed. Nebula got in their path at one point only to be blasted out of the way by Drax. This didn't stop her however, and the task fell to Gamora to fight her off so she could access door controls that would open the way to Ronan. She eventually pushed Nebula out a breach in the hull of the Dark Aster, and as Nebula hung dangling from the ship she offered her hand to assist, Nebula rejected the offer and fell. When Gamora joined the others in Ronan's chamber she found that he was now fully empowered by the Infinity Stone bonded to his hammer and was gaining the upper hand. All seemed lost until Rocket crashed his borrowed ship into the Dark Aster, causing Ronan's ship to fall. The crew of the Milano would have all died had it not been for Groot weaving a protective shield of vines around them, sacrificing himself to save the others. Ronan also survived and informed the crowd gathering near the wreckage of the Dark Aster that he would purify the planet. However, Quill distracted him by challenging him to a dance off while Rocket hastily assembled a powerful weapon from the remains of the Hadron Enforcer. Completely bewildered by Peter's antics, Ronan was caught completely by surprise when Drax blasted him with Rocket's weapon, and while it had no appreciable impact on Ronan itself it did knock the Infinity free of the hammer. Quill reached the airborne relic first, and upon grabbing hold its power began to overwhelm him. Gamora stepped in to share the burden, followed presently by Drax and Rocket. Together the four of them were able to withstand the power of the stone, at least long enough for Peter to turn its destructive energy on Ronan and obliterate him entirely. Yondu arrived to claim the orb shortly thereafter, and despite Gamora's misgivings Quill handed it over. After Yondu's departure Quill then revealed that he had given Yondu a fake. In the aftermath of the battle, the team now dubbed the "Guardians of the Galaxy" was congratulated by Nova Prime and Rhomann Dey, and their criminal records were expunged. The team boarded the new Milano, a gift from the Nova Corps. Quill asked the team what they'd want to do next, and Gamora told him that they'd follow his lead. Conflict with Ego Two months later, Gamora was present with the Guardians when they were hired by Ayesha and the Sovereigns to fight an Abilisk. She chose to wield a cannon during the fight, believing the creature's skin was too tight for her sword to cut, only to use her sword to eliminate the beast. As payment, the Sovereigns gave the Guardians Nebula, but when Rocket stole some of their batteries, the Sovereigns attacked the Guardians, forcing them to crash-land on the planet Berhert. There they met Ego, who revealed himself to be Quill's biological father, and his assistant Mantis. Gamora persuaded Quill to visit Ego's planet when Quill was skeptical of Ego. While on Ego's homeworld, Gamora became suspicious of Ego after sensing Mantis displaying fear. While dancing with Quill, she expressed her suspicions, only for Quill to argue with her. After storming off, Gamora was soon ambushed by Nebula, who teamed up with her following a brief skirmish. The two discovered a cavern of bones, confirming Gamora's suspicions. Gamora assisted the Guardians in battling Ego and attended Yondu's funeral, affirming her feelings with Quill in the process. Infinity War Years later, the Guardians responded to a distress call from the Asgardian ship the Statesman, only to discover the remains of the ship and its passengers. After recovering Thor Odinson, Gamora was enamored by Thor's physique. Thor recounted his encounter with Thanos, guessing that Thanos was heading to Knowhere to find the Reality Stone and noting that no one knew of the Soul Stone's whereabouts, much to Gamora's displeasure. At this, Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis chose to go to Knowhere while Thor, Rocket, and Groot travelled to Nidavellir to forge a new weapon to stop Thanos. En route, Gamora made Quill promise to kill her if she ever got captured by Thanos, admitting that she knew a secret that Thanos did not. When they arrived on Knowhere, they discovered Thanos interrogating the Collector on the Reality Stone's whereabouts. Gamora then ambushed Thanos and managed to kill him, only to discover that it was all just an illusion and that Thanos did have the Reality Stone. Thanos then incapacitated Drax and Mantis before holding Gamora hostage and thwarting Quill's attempts to kill her. Taking Gamora to his ship, Thanos revealed that he knew she had lied to him on the Soul Stone's whereabouts. He took her to a captured Nebula and used the Power Stone to torture Nebula. This was enough to force Gamora into admitting the Soul Stone was on Vormir. He then took Gamora to Vormir, where they encountered the Red Skull, the Soul Stone's guardian. The Red Skull explained that to obtain the Soul Stone, one must sacrifice someone they love dearly. Gamora scoffed at this claim, believing Thanos was incapable of loving anyone but himself, only for Thanos to reveal that he loved her and tearfully sacrifice her by hurling her to her death. | Powers = * Cybernetic Enhancement: Gamora has been augmented with advanced cybernetic implants including cybernetic appendages granting her enhanced strength and reflexes, ocular and respiratory implants, and enhanced neurobiogolical system providing her with enhanced durability and rapid healing. }} | Abilities = * Master Combatant: Gamora is highly trained in many forms of combat. Able to best most people that she comes across. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Gamora's Sword | Notes = * Zoe Saldana portrays Gamora in the films Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 and Avengers: Infinity War. | Trivia = * Nebula stated that she hated Gamora the least out of all of their siblings, later considering her a friend. * At the time of her capture and imprisonment on the Kyln, Gamora is 24 Zehoberi years old. }} * At the time of her capture and imprisonment on the Kyln, Gamora is wanted for 15 counts of murder according to the Nova Corps' records. }} * According to the Nova Corps' records, Gamora is the last survivor of the Zen-Whoberi people. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Гамора (199999) Category:Thanos Family Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Pink Hair